Private Lessons
by Ronelle
Summary: Bill and Fleur are colleagues. But in Fleur's mind Bill Weasley is perfection, and to her knowledge, he is single. Just some fluff about how they got together.


She knew where she'd seen him the moment she (re)laid eyes on him. She'd been eighteen at the time, and was taken by his leather jacket and fang earring, she let herself be retaken by the entire concept of Bill Weasley.

Bill was – in Fleur's mind- perfection, and to her knowledge, he was single.

Fleur could remember him winking at her across the conference table after she backed up a completely ridiculous point he had made about the effects of tomb raiding. She could remember when he brought her a coffee, and no one else. She counted the times he smiled at her. She listened to his theories on all his siblings, some of them sounded simply mental, he was simply wonderful.

Fleur was, in one word, smitten.

It was the ninth of October 1995, Fleur was carrying a box filled with goblin made jewellery to a store cupboard,

"_On the other side of the building, by the coffee machine; and here's the kicker, you can't levitate goblin made objects in bulk." _

Sam's words echoed in Fleur's ears as she shifted her arms into a more comfortable position. _God this was heavy. _She reached the cupboard and assessed her options: She could put the box down to open the door, but she wouldn't be able to pick it up again, so she settle with trying to open the door whilst holding the box, an impossible task.

Bill Weasley was passing just as the handle clicked and the door opened, Fleur was still fumbling with the door.

"Hey, I'll get that," With one hand Bill relieved Fleur of her heavy burden, and then with the other hand (and a small gasp of horror from Fleur) he shut the door. "I'll walk you back to your office."

If Fleur hadn't been falling for Bill she wouldn't have said what she said next,

"My office is this way," Fleur lead the way.

"I heard you got a promotion, jewel evaluator executive and deputy translator, after two months!" Bill said as he walked with Fleur.

"It is amazing, I am so lucky!" Fleur wouldn't let herself blush, "And I heard that your department got a huge donation to fund the Africa trip."

"Well, you know, curse breakers are renowned for charming anyone with gold." Bill admitted.

"Is that business talk for suck-up?" Fleur smiled.

"No! It's business talk for charming, handsome, gorgeous men who are very friendly with rich people."

Fleur laughed, "and modest."

"Well, we are awfully modest now you mention it." Bill smiled opening the door with his body, allowing Fleur to walk through.

"I love the English sense of humour," Fleur said still giggling, "it's so… so… humour-full."

"You mean Humorous," Bill corrected her, "we would say humorous."

"Well you learn something every new day," Fleur marvelled.

"You mean, you learn something new every…" Bill watched Fleur's smile grow wider, "are you teasing me?"

"I am maybe," Fleur joked, opening the door for Bill.

"The French have a sense of humour; you learn something every new day," Bill said placing the box on her desk.

"Not all French people, I'm just incredibly funny," Fleur gestured for Bill to sit down.

"and modest," Bill said relaxing in the chair he'd been offered.

"What is modest? I know not of this!" Fleur did her best baffled face.

"Well Miss Delacour," Bill said doing his best serious teacher face, "I guess I'll have to teach you." Bill stood up and began pacing slowly stroking his chin. "I can offer my services as a private tutor, to make sure you don't get confused again."

"Yes Professor, I'll take two tablets and call you in the morning," Fleur said, now aware of the fact she had to walk all the way back with the heavy box.

"Your condition is far too serious, I'll have to make a home visit," Bill said sitting back down, " I'll pick you up at seven and maybe dinner will sort you out… but only with your permission." Bill added that on the end rather sheepishly.

"Professor Weasley, I don't think I can date my teacher/doctor… you were asking me out on a date?" Fleur added that on the end rather sheepishly.

"I was… are you rejecting me?" Bill asked confused by the metaphors and jokes the two had been throwing around.

"Not in the slightest, I will see you at seven, me and my modesty." Fleur said as Bill headed to the door.

"I'm looking forward to it," Bill said waving goodbye.

As soon as Bill has left Fleur scooped up the box and skipped out the office, she skipped down the hallway humming cheerfully to herself. A date with Bill Weasley! Fleur high-fived her eighteen year old self, fanged earrings were still so hot.


End file.
